devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuu Kagasaki
This article contains major plot spoilers from the manga that have not been revealed in the anime. Proceed at your own risk. ---- is a policeman of the former C Squad in MPD Public Safety Division 5, where worked in the same squad as Naoya Ushio. He currently works at East Bay Public Security Division 1, Squad 5. Appearance Yuu is a young man with an average build and height and dark circles under his light-colored eyes due to being a non-blood-drinking devil. He has short and black spiked hair with messy bangs framing his forehead. After the timeskip, it is seen that Yuu slicks his bangs back, while his spiky hair is turned upwards. He has rather defined and sharp facial features. He is often seen with a formal business suit. Personality Yuu is a level-headed man with a deep sense of responsibility, as he always prioritizes work and his responsibilities above his personal feelings.Devils' Line manga: Line X: Places He wears his emotion on his sleeve and is for the most part never afraid to communicate how he feels, for the better or the worse. He is a kind and social man and has no difficulties getting along with others. He is also polite and considerate as he is never above apologizing for his mistakes and apologizing on other's behalfs. An overall strong person, he values his own well-being and feelings over everything else, as he always makes decision that will not make him feel regretful.Devils' Line manga: Line 66 He is also shown to be wise and understanding, but at the same time, he is very honest, not afraid to bluntly call out people on their mistakes.Devils' Line manga: Line 67 Story Yuu is mentioned when Ushio explains his reasons for joining the CCC to Tsukasa Taira. Ushio says that whenever there is an injured human on the scene, Yuu looks like he is having a really hard time controlling himself and his bloodlust, which is why he relies on his other squad members for help. Ushio says that he feels sorry for them because they grit down on their fangs, plead for tranquilizers and even get called "monster" by the people they save. Hence, Yuu is one of the reasons that Ushio joined the CCC, because he wanted to set devils free from the "cursed fate".Devils' Line manga: Line 21 Yuu is later seen with Ushio, as the MPD Public Safety Division 5 plans to raid the CCC hideout.Devils' Line manga: Line 34 When Ushio is sent to detention, Yuu is one of the people who monitored him. One of the security guards explained that Ushio has been trying to get a rise out of them by masturbating often.Devils' Line manga: Line X: Places When Ushio mentioned how he was creeped out by the fact that Yuu saw his masturbate, he simply responded that he was doing his job and that he, in fact, hated him. Later, he apologized to Tsukasa on Ushio's behalf for shooting her. When Ushio was able to escape, Yuu was seen to be furious.Devils' Line manga: Line 56 Yuu later reveals to Tsukasa that he has found a community for gay devils, and although he has made many friends, he has had it difficult to find a partner. Although he still has feelings for Ushio, he decides to push forward. Even when his former boss requests him to hide Ushio after he has been running for six months, Yuu declines, saying that he won't look back anymore.Devils' Line manga: Line 66 Relationships Naoya Ushio Yuu and Ushio were squadmates and very close friends, with Yuu describing them as being "too close". During their time in Divison 5, they came to know each other very well and always aided each other, having deep faith in one another's abilities. During crimes scenes when Yuu transformed and had to inject himself with tranquilizers alone, Ushio voiced his desire to help him with it. As Yuu describes it as, Ushio always comforted him, said kind words to him, and casually closed the distance between them. Eventually, Yuu fell in love with Ushio, but he does mention that he was bothered by the fact that he was always looking at himself with his "kind-yet-warped sense of justice".Devils' Line manga: Line X: One Way After Ushio is revealed to have been part of the CCC, is put into detention and later attempts to escape, Yuu tells Ushio that he hates him and only watched him because of his job. He later tells Tsukasa that he totally hates Ushio, but as noted by Tsukasa, it sounded like he said that he really loved Ushio instead. Despite his strong feelings for Ushio, he decides to move on from him and push forward. While Ushio yearns to see him as well, Yuu only decides to confront him about his mistakes, teach him about some important life lessons and how to feel "freer".Devils' Line manga: Line 67 Tsukasa Taira Yuu and Tsukasa appear to be friends. They are seen to get along well and reporting their personal lives and circumstances to one another. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devils Category:Alive